Siempre tú
by magicamentemuggle
Summary: Él vuelve buscando la tranquilidad perdida, luego de cinco años en la cárcel. Ella regresa con su vida renovada, esperando no volverlo a ver. Pero en un pueblo pequeño como Ottery, el pasado esta a la vuelta de la esquina... Literalmente. AU.


_** «Ser valiente no significa no sentir temor, sino, aprender a superarlo»**_

* * *

Respiro profundamente. Hacía años que no sentía el viento libre correr por su cara. No le importo que pequeñas gotas cayeran sobre su pecoso rostro. Tampoco las había sentido en tantos años. Se sintió mas viejo, a pesar de haber cumplido recientemente los veinticinco. Abrió sus ojos azules y emprendió el camino hacia una sencilla casa color amarillo desvaído con detalles en burdeo. Había llegado a La Madriguera.

Apenas llego, sintió una decena de ojos posarse en él cuando bajo del bus y paso por el pueblo. Tenía sentido y sabía que su regreso no pasaría desapercibido. Mas que mal, era el hijo del difunto Arthur Weasley, el más honorable ex alcalde de la ciudad. Además, era la primera vez que lo veían después de cinco años. Camino hasta su casa, a pesar de que esta, estuviera del otro lado del pueblo. No quería subirse otra vez a un bus. Empezaba a sentir una desagradable claustrofobia estando encerrado. Quizás eran las consecuencias de pasarse tantos años de su juventud en la cárcel. No había alcanzado a tocar más de dos veces la puerta, cuando sintió que esta se abría, y unos brazos ya lo estaban estrangulado fuertemente.

—Mi niño— susurro una voz cargada de emoción.

—Mamá— respondió, cerrando los ojos y aferrándose como un pequeño a la mujer que le dio la vida.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero sin duda, aquello no le importaba mucho. La extrañaba muchísimo. Una risita nerviosa se escucho desde la sala de la casa. Miro con sorpresa al comprobar, que efectivamente, había reconocido la voz de Bill. No esperaba que su hermano mayor estuviera ahí, el vivía en Francia, y estaba seguro que un pasaje hasta Londres, era carisimo. Sin contar el viaje hasta Ottery. Tampoco se esperaba a los gemelos y a Ginny, la única mujer del clan de hermanos Weasley. Los tres le sonreían. Todos se miraron sin saber que decir. No se habían visto por petición de Ron. No quería que sus hermanos vieran la decadencia humana a la que había llegado. Fueron cinco años muy largos. Apenas había visto a su madre dos veces cada año. Tampoco la quería hacer sufrir. La primera en romper aquel extraño silencio, fue una aguda vocecita que venia desde abajo. Descubrió, para su sorpresa, una pequeña rubia de ojos tan azules como los de el, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Quien eres tú?— le pregunto, en un extraño inglés afrancesado.

Ron miro desconcertado a sus hermanos. Bill le sonreía a la niña y respondió por el.

—Victoire, te presento a tu tío Ron— le dijo, en un marcado tono paternal.

—¿Tío Ron?— repitió la pequeña en un chillido incrédulo.

—Si cariño, tío Ron. El es mi hermano.

Los ojitos azules le brillaron al descubrir que tenia otro tío que la mimaría. Sin timidez, se abrazo como un oso bebe a las piernas del pelirrojo.

—Deja de migagla con sogpesa, Gon—el acento francés delataba inmediatamente la dueña de esa voz— Vic, deja que tu tío pueda venig a dagnos ese abgazo que nos debe desde ya no sé cuanto tiempo.

La pequeña frunció el ceño con gracia, y camino hacia la escalera, donde se sentó con la barbilla entre las manos.  
La mujer que le había hablado a la niña se acercó a el con una sonrisa. Era obvio que la chica era su hija. El parecido entre ambas era impresionante. La pequeña Victoire era una miniatura de Fleur. Las mismas facciones, el mismo tono de cabello, y la sombra de un acento francés heredado. Fleur lo abrazo como una hermana más, y después de unos minutos, lo dejo para que el resto de su familia también lo disfrutaran. Bill le palmeo la espalda y le guiño el ojo, tal y como solían hacer cuando pequeños. Los gemelos le apretaron el trasero y se rieron de su ceño fruncido. Luego de un fuerte abrazo y un "Bienvenido de vuelta, Ronnie", le dieron el paso libre para que se acercara a la única chica pelirroja que había. Ella no lo miraba, sino que se hacia la indiferente, en un vano intento de mantenerse al margen de toda emoción que estuviese presente en la habitación.

—Ginny...— empezó el recién llegado, pero fue interrumpido.

—Explícame esa tonta petición tuya de no dejarnos ir a verte— la chica no aguanto la acusación que se había prometido no lanzar— ¿Sabes siquiera cuanto me dolió que no me permitieras el ingreso? ¡Hasta le pegue a un guardia para poder pasar! ¡Eres un idiota, Ronald Weasley!

El cuerpo de Ginny, era por lo menos, veinte centímetros más bajo que el uno ochenta de Ron, pero eso no importo cuando la pelirroja se abrazo a su hermano tal como lo había hecho Vic un momento atrás. Lloro en su hombro, mientras Ron intentaba calmarla.

—Era para protegerte. No quería que me vieras en ese ambiente— le dijo bajito al oído.

—No importaba. Deberías dejar de tratarme como la princesita que no soy. Realmente, te necesite mucho— le respondió su hermana menor.

—Lo sé, créeme que yo también, enana.

La chica se rió, y le pego un puñetazo cariñoso en el pecho.

—Si tu eres mi tío ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Viajas mucho, como tío Charlie?— pregunto Victoire, con repentina duda.

Ron se tenso ¿Como explicarle a una niña el lugar donde había estado?

—Vic ¿Me acompañas a buscar unos caramelos a la habitación de tus tíos?— le dijo Fleur a su hija, intentando distraer a la rubia replica de si misma.

—¡Siiiiiiii!— chillo Victoire, entusiasta. Le saco la lengua a sus tíos idénticos, y subio con su madre en la búsqueda de los tesoros dulces.

Cuando escucharon pasos en el segundo piso, Bill hablo.

—Disculpa a Vic, quizás no fue la mejor idea traerla. Deberíamos haberla dejado con sus abuelos en Francia.

—No te preocupes, Bill, es solo una niña, y es obvio que si conoce a un tipo que le dicen que es su tío, va a querer interrogarlo— le sonrió Ron— Pero me vas a tener que explicar como y cuando...

Lo miro sugestivamente, logrando que su hermano se riera.

—Fleur tenia tres meses ¡Y no me mires así! Yo no supe hasta los cuatro y medio! Ya se le empezaba a notar la panza. Me dijo tarde, porque ya teníamos bastante que preocuparnos por ti— Ron se sintió culpable, pero su hermano, al seguir hablando no lo noto— Victoire Weasley nació el dos de mayo, lo que significa que en un mes, cumplir los cinco— termino Bill, con orgullo por su pequeña hija.

—Entonces, ¿Cuando se casaron? Estoy empezando a creer que haber pedido que no fueran a verme fuera una idiotez.

Atrás se escucho a Ginny bufar y decir "Te lo dije".

—Aún no nos casamos, el padrino se tardó un poco más de lo esperado— le dijo su hermano mayor.

Ron le sonrió emocionado, y lo abrazo con fuerza. Se escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. A pesar del tiempo, aún chirriaba.

Un hombre pelirrojo con el cabello hasta el cuello entro, sonriendole de inmediato. Venia seguido de un moreno que parecía haberse metido al lago con ropa incluida. Más abrazos fueron recibidos por Ron.

Jamás pensó que su familia lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. No con semejante error que cometió. Aún así, lo hubiese hecho mil veces más, aunque eso lo condenara a un infierno personal. Todo por ella.

Después de horas de risas, llantos emocionados, y recuerdos melancólicos, Molly hablo desde su puesto en la mesa.

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño— le dijo con caminos mojados recorriendo sus mejillas.

El pelirrojo le sonrio. Mil veces._ Por ella._

* * *

El vehículo avanzaba por la carretera entre la lluvia. Se había ido tres años antes. No fue capaz de soportarlo. Se sentía cobarde, pero su corazón no pudo resistir tanto dolor. La música suave y la lluvia que caía, no lograron sacarla de sus pensamientos. No sabia si podría verlo de nuevo. Había leído en el periódico que el había salido hacia una semana. Ten a la esperanza de que no hubiese ido a Ottery. Ella ya había decidido volver medio año antes. No podía —ni quería— retractarse ahora, mucho menos por el fantasma de un amor adolescente. Sintió la mano del chofer tomar la suya.

—¿Que pasa?— le pregunto el hombre. Era rubio, de ojos grises y tenia un aire de arrogancia que se notaba aun cuando no se le conocía de carácter.

—Nada— le dedico una sonrisa melancólica Solo se me hace raro volver. Me había acostumbrado a una ciudad grande y ruidosa.

—Bah, tu sueño siempre fue trabajar acá , cuidando de la gente de este pueblo. Te acostumbraras rápido a la tranquilidad— dijo Draco, volviendo a poner las manos en el volante.

Hermione volvió su atención al camino. Habían entrado al pueblo, e incluso reconocía las tiendas de la entrada a la pequeña Ottery.

«No tengo porque temer— se dijo en su interior— No tengo miedo. _Ya no lo amo_»


End file.
